Be Careful What You Wish For
by Jinksy
Summary: Just a story that some friends and I made up. Follows the gang with one new member who falls in love with Pippin. NO SLASH.


This is a story that me and a couple of friends made up…well started at about three am after a party that my mother didn't know that I had been to. I'm not posting this because of a dare, I just wanted to see what peoples reaction would be to it. Now I'm not asking you to like it, actually I'm not even asking you read it. It's set sort of in the middle of the first book/film. It has a storyline that probably would never happen, but we had fun writing the rest of it so I guess that's the main thing.

If you don't like it don't even bother reviewing however if you do like it or you have some friendly helpful advice about how I could improve it or even to tell me NICELY that it is complete garbage and that I should remove it at once do share that information.

The story is set when the Fellowship are on their journey but the story does not go with that of the book.

Taylor once again took refuge in her bedroom. She limped across to her bed and rubbed her aching head. She slowly lay down on her bed and pulled the cover over her. Yet again her father had beaten her because she was five minutes late home from school. Usually he just slapped her around the head a bit but today was worse. Much worse. Her dad was drunk and had almost beaten her unconscious. She picked her copy of Lord of the Rings, which she had to read for school. She opened it near the middle as she had to have it read by the next day. Slowly she began reading about the Fellowship of the Ring. Before she drifted off into an uneasy sleep she silently wished that she could be with Pippin, Frodo and Legolas and all the others she had just been reading about.

Pippin walked silently alone in the woods. The group had settled for the night and everyone was sleeping apart from Pippin and Legolas who was keeping watch. Pippin had managed to sneak away though and now didn't know what to do with himself. He was deep in thought about everything that had happened since he left the shire. Suddenly, without warning he was sent flying through the air after tripping over something.  The last thing he heard before falling unconscious was the snapping of a bone. 

Legolas walked back to camp singing quietly to himself. He busied himself with firewood that they would need in the morning until he noticed that one of their party was missing. It was Pippin. Not wanting to alarm the other little ones he went over to Aragorn and shook him roughly awake. 

" What is it?" He said sleepily.

" Aragorn" Legolas said seriously," One of the little ones is missing."

" What?" Aragorn replied now wide awake and getting up, " Which one?"

" Pippin"

" Oh no."

" Come on" Legolas said firmly, dragging Aragorn off into the bush " We've got to find him before the others wake up and begin to worry.

The sun began to rise and the still hadn't found Pippin. They knew that the others would awaken soon and would wonder where they had gone.

" Legolas he has to be around somewhere." Aragorn said impatiently. 

" He won't have gone far. All his things are back at camp."

" I know" Legolas hissed at him " But he could be lying in a ditch somewhere seriously hurt."

He pulled back some bushes and they came to clearing. Pippin was lying unconscious and a young girl smaller than Pippin was kneeling beside him cradling his head in her lap. She was wearing khaki combats, a red t-shirt with navy stitching, a New York fleece, cream NYC baseball cap and blue and white Nikes all of which were several sizes too big for her. She was quietly sobbing to herself.

Legolas ran up to them with Aragorn closely following. They startled the girl who looked positively terrified.

" Who… who are you?" She asked, looking as if she were about to run a mile in the opposite direction.

" Don't be afraid" Legolas said kneeling down. " We are friends of Pippin."

She started panicking.

" I'm so sorry" She said beginning to hyperventilate. " I was just so scared, I was lying down and I didn't hear him coming. Honestly I never meant to hurt him…but…he…he just…"

Arogorn barely managed to catch her as she fainted.

" We have to get them back to camp" Legolas said lifting Pippin into his arms " I'm almost certain his ankle is broken and he has a bad head wound.

Merry sat up and rubbed his eyes. Looking round he noticed something wasn't right. Pippin, Legolas and Aragorn were gone.

" Gandalf!!" Merry yelled at the top of his lungs.

The old wizard sat up trying to determine who had shouted.

" Merry, whatever is the matter?"

" They're gone!!" 

___________________________________________________________

Okay I know it was short but Christmas is in like a day and a half and I didn't have that much time.

Well??


End file.
